Bless me Father, for I Hunt the Angel of Death
by Heaven's Angel
Summary: Look at the name of this story. That's the summary right there...
1. First Love

Bless me Father, for I Hunt the Angel of Death  
  
Created by: Heaven's Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Look, I'm going to cut to the chase. If you have read at least two or three of these things you know the basics. I don't own any of the characters that already exist in the show, but I do own the storyline, and any new characters created along the way.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Love is like pi - natural, irrational, and very important.-Lisa Hoffman  
  
  
  
Terry McGinnis was once again performing a nightly ritual, just like many people do. However, his ritual wasn't eating a bowl of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, watching the nightly news, or letting the dog out so it could perform its nightly ritual.   
  
No, Terry McGinnis instead was soaring through the metal towers of Gotham City, under the mask of the vigilante known far and wide as Batman.   
  
This night had been quiet so far, or at least as quiet as it could be when you were out scouring the city, looking for trouble. He had stopped a burglar attempting to break into a jewelry store, and then had broken up a gang of Jokers who had been threatening a young boy of about twelve. Both of these were minor occurrences, and if he had been walking by and saw it, he might have called the police and kept moving, after all, they were getting paid to put their lives on the line, he wasn't. But as Batman, his self-being ceased to matter, it was the general population who he had to worry about.   
  
Now though he found himself crouched on the roof across from his friend Maxine's apartment. From his vantage point he had a straight view into her room, and on slow nights he often found himself gazing into her room, watching her study, talk to friends on the telephone, or just scan the Internet. He did this because when he was in his guise she was his one link to the "normal" world. Mr. Wayne might have given him the power, but he was also quite possibly insane. He pushed McGinnis to his limit, and then complained that Terry was not working hard enough. Nothing short of perfect perfection was tolerable for Bruce Wayne, but the result of this was Terry still being alive.   
  
Now as he looked into her room, he saw it was empty. He closed his eyes and thought about the last two months. Ever since Dana had moved away to live with her aunt in Keystone City, he and Max had grown closer. Even before she had left, Dana had let Terry know that the two of them just weren't working out, and with the move, maybe it was time for them to see other people. At first Terry was in total disbelief, but as he thought about it, he realized she was right, maybe it was time for them to go their separate ways.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw to his surprise that Max had entered her room. However, what had surprised him was the fact that she had only a light green towel covering her from her breasts to her thighs. At this moment, he experienced two feelings. The first was what was straight-forward lust, no more no less. He understood this feeling, he had felt it before, but being Batman had taught him to clamp down on his emotions. However his second feeling was one that he couldn't fully understand. It was an instant disgust of himself, for sitting up here while invading her privacy without her knowledge. He tried to turn away, but he still continued to watch, fascinated. She was looking in her drawer, trying to find something, but he couldn't see what.   
  
Suddenly, his radio squawked, and Mr. Wayne's raspy voice came into his ear, "McGinnis, where are you?"  
  
"I'm just leaving Wayne-Powers Chemical," lied Terry, who was partially embarrassed by being caught by the boss.  
  
"Okay, go home and get some sleep, you've earned it," said Bruce gruffly. For Wayne, that was as close to a compliment as he would give, so Terry wasn't about to complain.   
  
Terry shut off his radio, and turned back to Max's room. While he had been dealing with Wayne, she had shed her towel, and was now dressed in an only slightly less revealing T-shirt and shorts. He noticed though, that she had left her window open, as if in invitation to anyone who wanted to drop in. Shrugging his shoulders, Terry unfolded his wings and leaped off the edge of the building with a practiced ease. He glided silently, making two large counter-clockwise circles to slow his descent, and to make sure he would be on target. As he came around again, he aimed for her door, then flared his wings out, and floated into her room feet first. He landed with the smallest of sounds, so silent in fact, that if Max had not looked up just as he flew in she might not have noticed him.   
  
"Oh, Terry you startled me," she gasped as a hand clasped itself over the top of her breast.   
  
"Sorry, I do that sometimes," he responded as he reached up and peeled the mask off his face.  
  
"What brings you to my room?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Mr. Wayne gave me the rest of the night off, and I was in the neighborhood. The fact that your window was open also made it seem inviting."  
  
"Ah, I see," she said, "Change out of that thing, do you have a change of clothes with you?"  
  
"No, I don't actually, but it would be awkward if you're family came in here, do you have any of your brother's spare clothes hanging around?" he asked as he looked around her room.  
  
"None of them would fit you, remember how tiny he was?" she replied, "What do you where under that thing?"  
  
"Um, boxers, and a tank top, that's it," he said.  
  
"That would work. Go shower in my bathroom, I'll hide the suit, then bring you some fresh towels from the dryer," she said as she pointed to her bathroom.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean, I don't want to make you go through all sorts of trouble," he protested as she began to push him to it.  
  
"I mean it, go on," she commanded as he finally succumbed and went into the bathroom. He took off his suit, handed it out to her and then slid the door shut and started up the hot water. Though he had tried to protest, as he stepped under the nozzle of the shower, he couldn't believe how good it felt. He was just beginning to wash the sweat out of his hair when he heard the door open again.   
  
"Hey Terry I have the towels," Max called out over the roar of the water.  
  
"Thanks Max, I won't be in for much longer," called back Terry as lathered up.   
  
He stuck his head under the flow of the steaming water, closing his eyes to avoid allowing any of the shampoo to flow into his eyes. As he was getting the back of his hair, he suddenly heard the door to the shower opening. Whirling around with fists ready, he saw Max had entered the shower, naked as he was.   
  
"Max, what are you doing?" he asked stunned as he turned around fully.  
  
"Shhh," she whispered as she stepped forward and kissed him. He returned the kiss, feeling the passion beginning to boil over in his blood. He grabbed for her, and pulled her into his embrace. She embraced him as well, her grip just as tight. His hands began to explore, tracing their way from her breasts to her stomach, then to her butt, and finally ending at her womanhood.   
  
They pulled away, and Max said quietly, "I knew you were watching me tonight, because I wanted you to. I knew how you felt about me, and I feel the same way about you. I want to call you mine."  
  
"Call me whatever you want," Terry murmured as he pulled her back and began to kiss up and down her neck.   
  
"Come, stay the night," whispered Max into Terry's ear, giving it a seductive lick then took his hand.  
  
  
(Author's Note: Now due to the restrictions on what I can and can't put in, I'm going to skip what you thought was coming next. For all of you that read solely for this part, I'm sorry, but you're shit out of luck. For the rest of you, well let me know how I'm doing and I'll keep updating) 


	2. First Streak of Honor

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters that are a part of Batman Beyond, Batman, etc. You know, seeing as I call this a disclaimer, I should mention that I am in no way responsible for any psychological damage you may incur by reading this story. Besides, I'm poor, so you wouldn't get a dime anyways...  
  
  
  
We need criminals to identify ourselves with, to secretly envy and to stoutly punish. They do for us the forbidden, illegal things we wish to do.--Karl A. Menninger   
  
  
Terry, where were you last night? You didn't even call," scolded Mrs. McGinnis as Terry walked through the front door.   
  
"Um, yeah, I had to drive Mr. Wayne to a party, and it didn't get done until two in the morning, so he just suggested I crash at his place so I wouldn't have to stay up any later."  
  
"Well, that explains why you're wearing the tuxedo," said his mom as she looked at her son, "Now go change and hurry up or you're going to be late for school.  
  
"Right mom," said Terry and went into his room. He hated lying to his mother. For being Batman he could understand, and even forgive himself, however, this was different. He had not been at Wayne Manor, he had been in Max's bedroom, in her bed, and what had passed between them. The tux had been Max's idea. Just let her think that he had been at Mr. Wayne's and it would be okay. He quickly changed clothes, then grabbed his pack and headed out of the house. As he walked down the street, his cell phone went off with a shrill cry. However, this was Mr. Wayne's phone, only he could access it. Anyone else dialing the number would get a voice message saying that the number was disconnected or no longer in service.   
  
"Yeah," said Terry into the phone, waiting for the light to change.  
  
"Where the hell were you last night?" came Mr. Wayne's voice accusingly  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Terry trying to play dumb, "I went home, fell onto my bed, and had to have my mom play her old Linkin Park CD as loud as she could to get me out of bed."  
  
"Then why was the suit at Maxine's house last night around twelve, I let you off at eleven, you should have been home by no later than eleven fifteen."  
  
"Can't a guy say hi to his friend?" sniped Terry angrily as he got onto the train.  
  
"We'll finish this up later, something bigger is happening. What do you know about Jean Taos?"  
  
"He's the leader of that group of home invasion robbers we busted last month. I got all but him," replied Terry after thinking for a second.  
  
"Well, you can stop looking for him, the cops found him last night," said Wayne.  
  
"That's great, one less criminal that I have to bag," said Terry with a smile.  
  
"No, not great, he was missing a hand," explained Wayne.  
  
"Ouch, gang fight?" asked Terry.  
  
"Try Batman," said Wayne.  
  
"What?" screamed out Terry, then looked around and hunched over as he realized that everyone was looking at him, "Since when did Batman do things like that?"  
  
"Exactly my point. He was found last night around two in the morning, leaning against a wall, his hand sliced off at the wrist, ranting on and on about how Batman had taken it off."  
  
"This isn't good McGinnis. I want you to disregard your school today. You need to investigate this. I've already called Barbara, she'll be expecting you at eleven, so be there."  
  
"Hey, hold on, I've got a test today in Econ, I need to take it or I'll fail," protested Terry, hopping off the train at his stop.  
  
"Tough, I've already sent the school notice that you'll be missing classes. It seems that I've been having some health problems and I need my aide there to help me."  
  
"Do I even get a say in any of this?" asked Terry as he walked to find a secluded place to change.  
  
"Never," responded Wayne then hung up.  
  
Later at the scene of the crime...  
  
"I don't see a thing, the cops already swept this place clean," said Terry as he looked around, switching his visor's scanning capabilities randomly.  
  
"Keep looking, there has to be something the police missed," urged Wayne, getting instant video feed from the built in camera.  
  
"I can't see a thing... hello what do we have here," said Terry as he zoomed in on a small trail of smooth dirt that was in the corner of the alley. For about four feet the dirt had been smoothed over, giving the illusion of a trail., "It looks like something dragged along here, maybe a coat or something."  
  
"Or even a cape," muttered Bruce to himself, "Hurry up and get to Barbara's office, it's not exactly the best idea to be late."  
  
"You sound like you know about it," said Terry with a smirk, but was greeted only with a growl from Wayne.  
  
As Terry took flight to keep his appointment with the commissioner, Wayne switched his computer over to his own personal files. The information contained in these files were completely hidden on a different system. McGinnis had no idea that these files existed, which was a good thing, considering the information they possessed. He scrolled down the list, then selected the one he wanted, one that hadn't been touched in nearly fifty years. He began to read silently.  
  
  
"You know, I remember once when I had to visit my father as Batgirl," said Barbara quietly as she stared out the window, "I thought for sure he would recognize me, but he didn't, or at least, didn't admit it."  
  
"That must have been weird," said Batman, not sure what to say. He was standing on the ledge just outside Barbara's window, staring out.  
  
"Yes, it was," agreed Barbara, then turned to her desk, "Here are the files on what we found."  
  
She inserted the mini-disc into her player and moved to the side to allow Batman to view the files. He scanned them quickly, knowing that Bruce was probably also poring over a copy of it. The facts were simple: Jean Taos knocked off a pharmacy, just looking for a couple of easy credits by selling various medication to the addicts who craved them. He had done it, shot the owner because he felt like it, and then fled out and down a side street. He was found lying against a wall by the police, clutching the stump of his right hand. He was delirious, partly from shock, mostly from blood loss, and had been screaming over and over that Batman had attacked him.   
  
Forensics had scoured the place, and found nothing. Taos blood had been sprayed everywhere, but considering that his was the only blood around, it appeared as if the attacker had caught him off guard. There were no fingerprints anywhere, no footprints in the dirt that filled the alleyway, no fibers to go on, nothing.   
  
Batman finished looking through this, and then turned to Barbara, "Well, do you think I did it?"  
  
"I can't say," admitted Barbara, "I know from my, former job, that you aren't inclined to do such a thing, but from a police officer's view, I think you're a case where you're guilty until proven innocent. Technically I should detain you for questioning."  
  
"And you're not because?" asked Batman.  
  
"You were never here," said Barbara as she pushed Terry off the ledge. Surprised, it took him a second to unfurl his wings, but he sailed away, not sure of what to do next.  
  
(Author's note: Thanks to those of you that reviewed! And to those who decided just to read and not review, DAMN IT! REVIEW MY FRIGGIN STORY I PUT ENOUGH EFFORT INTO IT!!!) 


	3. An old fool, a young fool

Bless Me Father for I Hunt the Angel of Death  
  
Disclaimer: Read the other chapters, I have nothing original left to say...  
  
Pain is the price lovers pay.--Anonymous  
  
  
At Wayne Manor...  
  
  
Bruce pulled on his gloves, surprised by how well they still fit. He reached back to the mannequin, and pulled off his most treasured possession. In a much practiced, and still familiar motion, he swung his cape around his back, fastening it around his neck. Reaching behind his head in spite of his arthritis, he pulled the mask over his face, and once more, Bruce stood as Batman. Moving quickly, he took the elevator to the house, arriving in the silver closet of the dining room. He strolled out, the house completely silent. Ace was back in the cave, and Terry wouldn't be back in for awhile still. He began to feel a blade of pain stick itself into his knees. Devoid of his cane, walking even a little bit began to take its toll.   
  
"If I could do one thing over, I would have made this hall a lot shorter," thought Wayne to himself with a small smirk as he finally made it to the front yard. He took a second to steady himself, then opened it and walked out into the cool fall morning. He didn't notice the slowly approaching clothes, nor would he have cared. He pulled out his grappling hook launcher, not sure how good he would do after forty years of retirement. He aimed, then launched it up, hooking one of the gargoyles that guarded the roof of Wayne Manor. He shot up in the air, cape flying out in all directions, and suddenly, he was on the roof. Putting the hook away, he walked over to the center of the roof, and simply began to wait.   
  
It didn't take too long. Smoke simply began to billow out from the ground, and a dark figure seemed to materialize behind it. The smoke blew away, leaving only an old woman. Like Bruce, she was in costume, black jumpsuit, gray gloves and boots, and a long billowing gray cape. She wore no mask.   
  
"Hello, Andrea," said Bruce quietly.  
  
"Hello yourself," she said icily. Her hair was a dark gray, and like Bruce her skin was heavily wrinkled by time.   
  
"What are you doing back in town, I thought you were finished here," asked Bruce quietly.   
  
"I'm only passing through. I'll be here one more day then you really will have seen the last of me," she replied, devoid of emotion.  
  
"Only enough time to slice a few gangsters up," asked Bruce, his old interrogation methods vaulting out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
  
"What are you talking about, I don't kill anymore," she replied stonily, "and besides, you asked me here to this little reunion. What do you want from me anyways?"  
  
"I want to know why your specter is back again. The Phantasm may be a memory to almost everyone, but it's still fresh in mind. And who is behind its mask," said Bruce honestly, looking for a response.  
  
"Are you for real?" Andrea spat out, "After what happened I gave up the blade. I willingly stopped using my powers, and until tonight I've been without them."  
  
"If you need me, please don't call, I won't answer," she finished angrily as the smoke suddenly swirled around here. She stepped into its mists, and with it, disappeared.   
  
"Please, not again," sighed Bruce as he removed his mask, his hand covering his teary eyes.  
  
  
"McGinnis, what did you find out?" asked Bruce later as he contacted Batman.   
  
"Nothing, it's like no one was even there," replied Batman as he scanned the computer, "What about you?"  
  
"Not much, I'm going to try and check out another lead or two. Have you eaten today?" asked Bruce.  
  
"No, its not like I could just swing through the drive-through and pick up a few burgers," said Batman sarcastically.  
  
"Go ahead and take a few hours break before going out on your normal patrol, try to see if you can come up with anything," suggested Bruce.  
  
"Thanks, I'll take you up on that," replied Terry.  
  
"Oh, and McGinnis," said Wayne.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You don't get to use the company credit card."  
  
"Aw, slag it!"  
  
  
  
"Terry!" called out Max with a wave as she walked out of Hamilton High.  
  
"Hey Max," called back Terry, leaning against a wall across the street from the school.  
  
"Hey yourself," she said with a laugh as the two embraced, then kissed.  
  
"You know something Max?" asked Terry as they broke the kiss and he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"What?" she asked as he took the books from her hands and put them under his arm.  
  
"I'm starved, let's go get something to eat," suggested Terry.  
  
"Sure thing, and you can give me whatever excuse you have for not being in class today," said Max.  
  
Terry and Max headed out to the local burger joint, and there Terry ordered two supreme cheeseburgers, onion rings, a large PepsiÓ, and a piece of what was supposedly apple pie. Max stuck with her standard chocolate milk shake. The two found a booth and sat down next to each other with their collection of food across from them.  
  
Terry began to dig into his food with obvious enthusiasm, and Max was content to wait a few minutes before interrogating him.   
  
"So, why the huge appetite?" asked Max finally as Terry took a second to stop and breathe.  
  
"I've been running around all day, I've got a rather big problem," replied Terry, thankful that he could talk to someone about his problems as Batman.  
  
"Jean Laos, attacked by the Batman," said Max quietly, and Terry nearly spit out his drink.  
  
"How did you..." began Terry.  
  
"The net, but what are you worried about, you have the perfect alibi," interrupted Max with a smile, "In case you forgot."  
  
"Oh, I know, and you know, but everyone else doesn't, even Mr. Wayne," said Terry, finishing off another onion ring, "Commissioner Gordon, doesn't know, and neither do the politicians thar are already campaigning for my head on a platter,"  
  
"Don't worry," said Max with a smile, "You'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks Max," said Terry, returning her smile.  
  
"Terry, what are we now?" asked Max quietly as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Terry.  
  
"I mean, I want to be more than just friends, even if it is friends with benefits,"  
  
"Max, I can't, it wouldn't work," replied Terry immediately, "I mean, with my 'other' job, it just wouldn't work. I don't want to be leaving you in the middle of the movie because some crackhead is holding up a jewelry store, or leaving a party with you because I got to save the world."  
  
"And how is that different from now?" asked Max as she sat up, "You do that to me and everyone else that cares about you already."  
  
"It doesn't matter, it's just that I would feel awkward with it, and besides, if it didn't work out..."  
  
"So we'll make it work out. I want to be closer to you than just a friend," said Max, in a tone that sounded somewhere between compassion and pleading.  
  
"Max, please, I love you, but..." Terry suddenly realized what he had and instantly stopped.  
  
"Do you?" asked Max quietly. She was shocked by his admission, but somewhere in the back of her head, she heard laughter. Here Terry was, declaring his love for her, in the middle of a greasy burger joint, a little bit of ketchup still remaining at the corner of his lips. His lips seemed to be trembling a little out of fear, fear at how she would react. She didn't know how to react, after all, the only people that ever told her that they loved her was her family, and they rarely, if ever were around to actually say it to her face.   
  
Sadly, the moment that passed between Terry and Maxine was interrupted, as usual, by the sharp ringing of Terry's phone. Terry shot it open, listened to Wayne, then shut it off.  
  
"I have to go, there was another attack five minutes ago, four or five blocks down, I have to go check it out."  
  
"Okay," said Max with a small smile. She ran her hand along his cheek, tracing his jaw, "You better come back in one piece, we're not done yet."  
  
"I know, I'll try to call you tonight," Terry replied softly, kissing the palm of her hand, then he turned and ran out the doors, already reaching for the avenue of his power. 


	4. Justice Served?

Chapter 3  
  
It is the spirit and not the form of law that keeps justice alive.--Earl Warren  
  
  
  
"So give me the details," said Batman into his communicator as he ran from rooftop to rooftop, heading for the scene.  
  
"This was a sick one, he called himself the Soul Eater. He's been wanted in the mutilation and murder of seven kids from here to Metropolis," said Wayne, showing no emotion as usual,   
"Witnesses heard screams from an alley, and one ran in to see what was going on. He found the man with his throat cut up into confetti, and claims he saw Batman running away from the scene."  
  
"Oh, Christ, not cool," said Batman as he landed above the scene. He switched on his cloaking device, then quietly crawled down the wall, keeping his grip by powerful magnets that were attached to his palms and heels of his costume. He extended a finger, listening in on a pair of cops with the sound-boosting microphones.  
  
"God, this is sick. What could have done it?" asked the first one as he took a few shots of the scene with a camera.  
  
"I don't know, but you see these slashes in the brick right here?" asked the second, pointing with a finger, "The perp missed his first attack or two, then he got him good."  
  
"What could have done it though? Those slashes are deep, and those bricks are cut pretty clean."  
  
"Good question, maybe forensics found something here. Now come on, we got to finish checking the path that Batman took to escape."  
  
"Oh God, this is crazy," said Terry as he descended lower, still hidden in his cloaked form. He was almost to the ground, when he saw something in quite literally in front of his nose. It was a dark gray residue. Terry thought for a second, then nabbed a sample and stuck it in his utility belt. Chances were good it was just some old motor oil or something, but it was better to check it out. He then moved back up the wall, and then hopped onto the roof, and began to look for a place to take off.   
  
"Hands up!" came a command from behind him suddenly. As he began to turn, he was met with a crack across the back of his head, making stars explode in front of his eyes. He staggered around, turning to see where the attack had come from, but was met with another sharp blow, this one to the stomach. Thankfully the suit was better protected there, but the shot still did damage. Looking up through the flashes of light, he saw two policeman standing there, each one holding a stun stick.   
  
The stun stick was the latest in non-deadly weaponry. It worked by blasting the target with a blast of concentrated Alpha particles, which bounced off of the human body rather than pass through them as so many other sub-nuclear pieces did. The handheld weapon was of great use to police.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? I'm the good guy remember?" grunted Batman as he rubbed his stomach.   
  
"Batman, or whoever you are under that mask," began one of the cops, his stun stick aimed at his face, "Under article 7, section 3 subsection A, paragraphs 4 and 6, I am detaining you for questioning concerning the murders of Jean Taos, and Donovan York Quixley, known as the Sin Eater."  
  
"Right," said Batman and then dove to the side, avoiding the reflexive blasts from the stun sticks.   
  
"Come peacefully Batman, we don't want to use force!" commanded the other officer, as he aimed for a shot at the same time.  
  
"I didn't do anything," shot back Batman angrily as he fired a Batarang at the police, knocking the stun sticks out of their hands, "Now leave me alone!"  
  
"This is unit five, requesting back-up, suspect is resisting detainment," called one of the officers into his radio as he pulled his nightstick out and charged the masked hero.  
  
"I don't have time for this," said Terry as he leaped up into the air and fired up his jets. The cop who had charged still swung wildly with the large stick, missing completely. His partner though was smarter, and had grabbed his stun stick back and fired off a blast which whizzed right between Batman's pointy ears.   
  
"Time to leave," said Terry and flew off.  
  
Terry landed on the ledge of a sky scraper ten minutes later. He had flown low around town, doubling back, flying in circles, and in general trying to cover his path. Three times he had heard police cruisers coming by, and three times he managed to escape detection.   
  
"Terry, why in the hell did you think it was a good idea to assault two police officers?" asked Wayne, obviously irritated.  
  
"Like you wouldn't have? I need to find this guy, I'm getting sick of this," responded Terry angrily,  
  
"Then find him already," shot back Bruce Wayne as he shut off the radio.  
  
"Damn, its not exactly I'm going to just run into the guy," muttered Batman as he landed on the roof of a factory. He looked down the alley way below him, and was shocked to see a Joker mounted on a girl. She looked to be no more than fourteen or fifteen, and was sobbing through her blackened eyes. Even from high above, he could see the growing bruises on her body, spots where this animal had punched and kicked her.   
  
In his heart, he felt a dark rage swell up, threatening to overtake the rational part of his mind. Without a thought, he leaped down, giving a scream of rage. Just as the Joker looked up, Batman connected with a vicious right hook, sending the creep down the alley. He looked to the girl, and said simply, "Run, I'll handle this."  
  
The girl simply lay there, legs still spread, just staring at him with terror. He growled, then turned to find the rapist struggling to pull up his pants. He rushed forward, and delivered a spinning kick to the Joker's face, hitting with the heel of his foot against the jaw, and was satisfied by the wet crack that was emitted. Coming around, Batman dropped down and fired a hard uppercut right to the solar plexus, lifting the air out of his opponent. Still not done, Batman grabbed the now battered Joker, and tossed him up into the air. As the Joker hit his zenith, Terry leaped up, grabbed his back, and slammed him face-first into the concrete.   
  
The Joker rolled over, his face mashed up, blood leaking out, and moaned, "Shit man, when I get up, I'm so going to beat the living crap out of you."  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't bother getting up, unless of course, you want me to kick your ass again," growled Batman angrily.  
  
Turning around, he signaled the police to pick up the rapist, and went to check on the girl. She had pulled herself against the wall, and was huddled up with her knees tucked in underneath her chin and arms clamped tightly around them.   
  
"It's okay, it's over, the cops will be here any moment," said Terry in a soothing voice, his hand going out to touch her shoulder.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me," sobbed the girl as she dropped her face into her knees and shied away from his touch.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't, I'm here to protect you," said Batman quietly, pulling his hand away. He heard the sirens, took one more look to make sure the girl was okay, then fired up his jets and flew off.   
  
As he looked on from far above, Terry couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. True, he was supposed to stop the bad guys, without killing them, but how close to the line could he tread?  
  
"Why didn't you finish him?" a voice whispered quietly into his ear, sounding both evil, and at the same time seductive, "Think about it, just another street punk, going out, ruining other people's lives. Who would care about such a piece of crap?"  
  
"Why not?" the voice continued, "After all, what are they are going to do? Arrest you? You could claim self-defense, or just plain old psychosis. After all, why else are you running around in that ridiculous get-up."  
  
"Whose there?" called out Terry, whirling around, "I know someone's here, show yourself."  
  
"Maybe you're, going stir-crazy?" teased the voice, appearing to come from behind Terry's right shoulder. He spun around quickly, firing off a batarang which merely disappeared into the quickly thickening steam.  
  
"Wait a minute, there isn't a duct there," thought Terry, "Who are you? Show yourself!" he commanded.  
  
"As you wish," came the same echoing voice. From the smoke, a figure began to materialize, and as it came fully into view, Batman did something he had never done before: he took a step back. The figure was even height with him, but appeared more muscular. He wore a pure black jumpsuit, that covered his entire body. His shoes were slate gray boots, which flared at the tops. His hands were encased in gloves of the same color and material, complete with flares. However, what shocked Batman the most was the face. It was the face of a demon, narrowed eyes, a black hole for a nose, and three slits where the mouth should have been. Like the Batman suit of old, it wore a cloak this one was gray like the boots and appeared ragged, draping almost sloppily over the chest and covering the top of the face completely.   
  
"What are you?" gasped Terry.  
  
"I am the Angel of Death," replied the stranger in a deep and foreboding voice.  
  
"You, you are the one who attacked those two men," gasped Terry.  
  
"I was merely dispensing the orders of Justice. They deserved what they got."  
  
"Like hell, just because we wear a mask doesn't give us the right to kill!" screamed Terry angrily.  
  
"You foolish person, with people like that, death is their final resting place," said the stranger in the same seemingly dead voice, then with a touch of cynicism, added, "I just get them faster."  
  
"That's it, I'm bringing you in," said Terry, running forward. He came forward with a right hook, but with a rushing of cape and smoke, the figure side-stepped effortlessly, letting the attack sail pass. Turning, Batman struck out with a kick to the mid-section, catching his foe by surprise, but still only getting the edge of his cloak. He leaped up, kicking with his back foot, aiming for the head, but his opponent ducked, grabbed his leg, and swung him up and over, and slamming him face first into the ground.  
  
"You are foolish, you lack focus and proper training. This isn't even a challenge," the creature remarked, folding his arms to show his contempt.   
  
"Sure, I bet you say that to everyone," growled Terry dropping into a crouch and sweeping at his opponent's legs. He connected, and watched as his adversary, began to fall, but smoke suddenly burst out from underneath him, engulfing him as he fell. Batman jumped up, but it was too late, this strange new player had disappeared.   
  
"Until we meet again Batman, meditate on what I have said," came the voice from seemingly everywhere.   
  
"Damn it!" yelled Batman to no one as he slammed his fist into the ground. 


	5. Young and Old

Young vs. Old  
  
"Maybe this world is another planet's Hell." ~~ Aldous Huxley (1894-1963)  
  
  
Two hours later, across town  
  
"Who the hell are you!" screamed Shriek, firing off a blast of sound at the approaching figure. The blast smashed into the target, but did no damage to him whatsoever.   
  
"Shriek, your Angel of Death awaits!" came the haunted voice, raising its right arm, which was encased in a blade.   
  
"Like Hell!" screeched Shriek, and hit his amps to their maximum output, "See how you like this!"   
  
He fired the blast directly at the ground, causing a deep fissure, but the attacker leaped into the air, its dark gray cape flaring out like wing as he began his descent. He thrust the blade forward, aimed for the head of the mad genius known as Shriek.  
  
Without warning smoke suddenly billowed out from in front of Shriek and a second figure appeared from it, and blocked the incoming blade with its own.  
  
"You!" screamed the first phantom, leaping back.  
  
"Me," agreed the second one quietly.  
  
"Forget this crap, I am not getting paid enough for this," yelled out Shriek as he ran off for his hideout.  
  
His original attacker began to dash after him, to finish his job, but was stopped when the other shot their blade out to stop them.  
  
"That is enough! Who do you think you are?" demanded the second creature angrily.  
  
"I think you of all people should know," snapped the first one angrily.  
  
"I know what I was," said the second one, pulling off its mask to reveal the age ravaged face of Andrea Beaumont, though she kept her cloak and hood on. She pointed her blade at this new Phantasm, "And who are you?"   
  
"That is none of your concern," came the harsh reply as it turned and began to walk off, summoning the fog to disappear.   
  
"I'm not done with you," shouted Andrea, beginning to give chase. Before the smoke could completely spirit away Andrea had grabbed them by the arm, preventing them from leaving.  
  
"I said, leave me alone!" said the creature, giving Andrea a kick. She dropped her arms to block it, and in an instant, it was off, running and leaving a wake of smoke behind it.   
  
"Oh no you don't" growled Andrea, giving chase. Despite her old looks, her body was still that of a teenager, allowing her to give chase.  
  
"I said leave me alone," screamed the first Phantasm as they looked over their shoulder as it tore down the alley. The alley ended as so many did, with a thick chain link fence, but he easily jumped and cleared it. Behind him, Andrea took a similar leap, jumped onto the top of the fence and then used it as a springboard, cutting the distance between them to a mere twenty feet.   
  
As they continued their chase, the first Phantasm saw a semi backing into a docking bay on the left side of the street. Putting on a burst of speed, he went into a slide feet first, slipping underneath the truck's load. As he flew underneath, he put both hands out and from them a green vapor began to flow. It connected with the axles of the trucks and from there a hissing sound came, indicating the mist was eating away at the thick metal. Sliding out from underneath the truck, he was off again. Meanwhile, as Andrea came to the truck, there was a sickening crunch, and the truck began to fall towards her. Throwing her hands up, the smoke flew up transporting her away as the truck crashed, and exploded in a mushroom cloud of fire.   
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Batman was continuing his patrol, searching for any signs of his attacker. He was angry, angry that he had been cast aside so easily. He was use to getting the crap beat out of him, but at least he was able to get a few good shots in. Instead, this time he had been trounced as easily as he did to the assorted street thugs that he battled. Traveling down a narrow alleyway, he saw a familiar face creep from the shadows of a doorway and towards the sewer entrance: Shriek. However, Shriek looked different. Instead of the insane rage of a genius surrounded by fools that normally clouded his eyes, Shriek now looked like a small boy who had just been taken back behind the woodshed.   
  
"Something freaked the old sound guy out," muttered Terry to himself, "And that may be who I'm looking for."  
  
Batman spread his wings and took flight, following the path left behind by Shriek. It wasn't too hard, for Terry it was a simple matter of following the knocked over trashcans. He had not followed it very far, when the crack of an explosion flew by him. A second later, a heat exploded over the roof he had just landed on. Shielding his eyes with his hands, he felt wave after wave of hot energy blowing over his body, turning the normally comforting night into midday.   
  
"Freaking Ass Crackers!" screamed out Terry without thinking. As the initial blast waned, he began running towards the growing column of smoke. As he came to it, he saw that a truck had been overturned, and the contents of it were quickly going ablaze. Turning on his infrared visor, he saw two noticeably cooler spots in the cab, and without thinking, dove straight in. Using the boosted strength that the suit gave him, Terry grasped the door and pulled it as hard as he could with both hands, bending it back like an old soup-can. He reached in, and felt the driver and his buddy, both unconscious. Grabbing each one, he extended his wings and activated his boots, sending all three flying up into the night sky.  
  
The cool air revived the driver's friend first, and he nearly crashed the three into the wall when he realized that he was in mid-air.  
  
"Don't move, I'm having enough trouble as it is," groaned Batman as he finally cleared the building and landed on the roof.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" screamed the man, "There's 500 pounds of pure Solaris crystal in there. When the fire breaks through the metal casing surrounding it, everything in a four hundred yard radius will be vaporized!"  
  
"Great, how long?" asked Batman tersely, already forming a plan.  
  
"A minute, at best, but still, what are you going to do?" called the assistant, "Its gotta be twenty-five hundred degrees in there!"  
  
"Then I better have enough sunscreen!" said Batman as for the second time he dropped over the top and into the inferno. As he landed on the side of the blazing truck, he brought his left fist down and smashed it into the side. The metal groaned in protest, and Batman threw his right fist into the same spot, denting it further. Giving a scream, he raised both hands and smashed them down at the same time in an axe-handle strike, breaking through the metal. He peeled it back, then dropped in. Inside the truck, the fire was quickly growing, thanks to the air that Terry had just let it. Looking around, he saw what had to be the Solaris crystal, because it was the only thing in the truck. It consisted of a perfectly cubed metallic box, about sixteen inches on each side. Terry grabbed its sides, feeling the blistering pain even through his thick gloves. He half-dragged, half-carried the small container to the hole. He activated his jet boots, but they weren't strong enough. Even as he turned them to their maximum setting, he still couldn't get the lift he needed.   
  
Just as he was wondering what he could possibly do, a gray gloved hand shot through the hole.   
  
"Give me your hand, I'll pull you up!" came a woman's yell.  
  
"I'm carrying some dead weight, you won't be able to! Get your ass out of here!" yelled back Terry.   
  
"Always the stubborn one!" came the woman's voice as the hand reached in and grabbed him by one of his pointy ears. With a feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced, he was lifted out of the hole, and dropped unceremoniously on the street next to the blazing wreck. As he looked up, he realized the case of the Solaris crystals was gone, and so was his mysterious helper.   
  
"Damn it!" he screamed to no one in particular as he flew off, aware that the fire department was quickly arriving. 


	6. Past to Future

Past to Future  
  
If history repeats itself, and the unexpected always happens, how incapable must Man be of learning from experience.~~George Bernard Shaw   
  
He took to the air looking around, though not sure what he was hoping to find. He began to travel in an irregular straight line, to both throw off any potential tails and to cover more area to search. He did this for about an hour, angry that so far that night he had been worked over, then treated like a helpless kid that always had to be saved. Landing, he found himself again overlooking Max's apartment window. She wasn't inside, and a quick thermal sweep with his visor indicated that no one was home.   
  
"Looking for someone?" came a voice behind him. Whipping around he saw his attacker from earlier facing him.   
  
"YOU!" he screamed swinging with a left hook.   
  
"No, I'm not that one!" said the figure as it sidestepped. Reaching up, it swept off its mask, revealing the face of Andrea Beaumont.   
  
"What the hell, you're an old lady? I got my ass kicked by an old lady?" asked Batman skeptically.  
  
"God, you two are so thick! I didn't attack you! I'm not that Phantasm!"  
  
"Phantasm?" asked Batman, easing down a little.  
  
"Yes, I'm known as the Phantasm," said Andrea, also relaxing, "I've been here, to Gotham City, before."  
  
"Why are you here? Were you the one that saved me?" asked Batman.  
  
"Yes, I saved you, though that was a favor that I had to repay," said Andrea indifferently, "As for what I'm doing here, it's a long story, let's go somewhere we can discuss it privately."  
  
She paused to reach into her cloak and pull out a paper, "Meet me here in half an hour, and please, don't tell Bruce about this."  
  
Andrea vanished into a cloud of gray smoke, leaving Batman there wonderingly. Looking down he read what was on the paper. It was an advertisement for the World Fair in Gotham.   
World Fairgrounds, half hour later.  
"I was wondering when you would show," said Andrea as Batman landed in front of her at the entrance to the fairgrounds. She had removed her cape and cowl, but leaving on the black jumpsuit.   
  
"What can I say, I'm curious," said Batman, "But why do you want me here, and how do you know about Mr. Wayne?"  
  
"Do me a favor, take off that mask. Right now I see that and I really just want to smack you a good one across the face," replied Andrea.  
  
Terry reached up and removed the mask, revealing his youthful face.  
  
"Ah, Terry McGinnis, I had a good feeling it was you," said the woman quietly as she began to head into the grounds.  
  
"Hey, how did you know it was me?" asked Terry following after.  
  
"I did a search of the last twenty pictures that have had Bruce Wayne as the subject matter. In sixteen of them you are seen, always at attention. It was easy to figure out that you're his assistant, and from the looks of things, his protégé.   
  
"I see," muttered Terry. Andrea led them through the park, eventually stopping at a lookout, situated at the top of the once beautiful land. Andrea sat down on the rail, looking off into the dark night. Faintly they could hear the siren of a police car racing towards the scene of a crime.   
  
"Do you know who I am?" asked Andrea quietly.  
  
"Obviously someone close to Mr. Wayne," replied Terry.  
  
"Yes," said Andrea quietly, "And do you know why I came back?"  
  
"No clue. Just say not to marry him, and make him young again," said Terry.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Nothing, go ahead."  
  
"Bruce, Mr. Wayne and I, we have a history together. I was his fiancée at one time," said Andrea quietly.   
  
"Whoa," whispered Terry.  
  
"Yes, then something happened, I left town, and I came back years later. For revenge. Bruce, he tried to stop me, he barely saved himself. But he couldn't save me."  
  
"So what are you doing here now?" asked Terry, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I'm searching out someone who, like you and Bruce, has taken up my mantle. However, I don't know who this person is. But I must stop them. I cannot let them go down the same road I went down."  
  
"Let me help," said Terry standing straight up.  
  
"No, this is my search, and it's my job to see it through."  
  
"Why? You're too old to handle this alone,"  
  
"OLD?!" yelled out Andrea angrily. "I may be eighty, but I'm in no way old. How else could I have lifted you up like I did?"  
  
"Simple. Muscle enhancers in your suit. I have the same in mine," said Terry smugly, knowing that he had her.  
  
"You fool, you really have no idea what I am do you?" asked Andrea sadly.  
  
"What you mean, 'what' you are?" asked Terry.  
  
"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough," replied Andrea. Smoke began to roll out from behind her. As it enveloped her, Terry reached out his hands to stop her. As he did this, the sound enhancers on his fingertips activated on their own, and he picked up the words, "Metropolis United Charities."  
  
"Metropolis Charities United," muttered Terry to himself as he signaled for the Batmobile.  
  
"Where have you been!" demanded Wayne as Terry entered the Batmobile.  
  
"Aw, I didn't think you cared," said Terry sarcastically.   
  
"Shut up McGinnis, where have you been," repeated Wayne, obviously irritated.  
  
"I was meeting with an informant," said Terry, unwilling to completely lie to his boss.  
  
"Right, and who was this informant?" asked Wayne skeptically.  
  
"That's not important, they weren't any help on what I was looking for," said Terry quickly.  
  
"That's not good enough McGinnis," said Wayne.  
  
"Listen, give me the benefit of the doubt this time, I promise I'll explain it some other time," said Terry.  
  
"Fine, but only because I'm tired. Park the car at the cave then head home, you've had enough excitement for one night," said Wayne.  
  
"Right-o boss!" replied Terry.  
  
Terry arrived at the cave, and found that Bruce had already retired for the night. He changed out of his uniform, and showered, his mind going back to the night before when he hadn't showered alone.   
  
Changing into his normal street clothes, he sat down in front of the supercomputer, cracked his knuckles, and opened up the file search program.   
  
A search on Andrea Beaumont in the computer's files turned up nothing, which for a girl supposedly close to Bruce seemed strange. Curious, he decided to look up her family on the public records. He found it with little trouble, and ran searches with those names but still came up with nothing.  
  
Curious, he decided to search the names through the newspaper archive, and came up with only two stories, one was the announcement of Andrea's birth, and the other was the obituary of Andrea's mother. He looked at the dates, and then just for kicks typed in the birth date of Andrea into the file search engine. To his surprise, a single file popped up.   
He attempted to open the file, but was blocked by the request for a password.  
  
"No problem," he muttered to himself and typed in the master password that supposedly would open anything for Wayne/Powers Corporation. However, the computer had not been given this message, and instead gave Terry an "Invalid Passcode" message.  
  
"The hell?" asked Terry then tried again. Again, he got the same message. His first thought was to send a password sniffer into the system to find it, but realized it would probably corrupt the whole system.   
  
"I need some way around it," he thought. After ten minutes with no idea on what to do, he shrugged his shoulders and switched gears.  
  
Going online he typed in "Metropolis Charities United" into a search engine, and found it at once. He opened up the website, which showed a rather large building set somewhere in the older section of Metropolis. It appeared to be well cared for, with no fading paint or broken windows. It listed described itself as a transitional home that specialized in connecting abused, neglected, or orphaned children with loving families. It had an 85% success rate, which was rare for adoption cases according to the website. The director was one, James Olson, whose name rang a bell to Terry, though he wasn't sure where.   
  
"Well, looks like I found what she wanted, but what for?" thought Terry quietly. He decided to sleep on it, and shut down the computer for the night.  
  
"See ya mutt," said Terry as he left for the night. 


End file.
